


Happily Ever After

by spade (Sorarin)



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorarin/pseuds/spade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku mencintainya, sangat. Tapi suatu ketika ia akan mati, dan aku kembali sendiri."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Rise of the Guardians © William Joyce/DreamWorks  
> Frozen © Disney  
> Penulis hanya memiliki ide dan plot cerita, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan atas fanfiksi ini (kecuali kesenangan pribadi)

"Aku mencintainya, sangat. Tapi suatu ketika ia akan mati, dan aku kembali sendiri."

.

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

.

_benarkah adanya?_

.

* * *

Jack melangkahkan kaki ke kastil esnya. Menyeberangi tangga es cantik yang menghubungkan kastilnya dengan dunia luar. Menepuk pelan Marshmallow yang diam meringkuk pada posisi siaganya. Melewati kristal es serupa lampu yang menggantung anggun tanpa cela. Menaiki tangga spiral yang mengantarnya ke ruang pribadinya yang tersambung dengan balkon berkilau tempatnya menanti datangnya aurora. Ruang yang hanya diperuntukkan Jack dan ratunya.

Ratunya tersayang, dengan rambut perak sepinggang tertata apik dalam kepang longgar yang disampirkan di bahu kirinya ditambah poni yang disibak ke belakang. Senyum manis dengan kilat riang—terkadang disertai kejahilan—nampak di mata birunya. Bintik hitam menghiasi pipi pucat yang akan merona indah ketika mereka bermain salju hingga payah.

Yang telah berubah dari anak kecil yang gagap akan kekuatannya menjadi seorang gadis yang dengan riang mengontrol es dan salju, menjadi Ratu Es. Gadis kecilnya, yang terlalu takut akan melukai orang lain. Hingga mereka bertemu suatu ketika, dan gadis kecilnya memandang memelas padanya, pada Jack, hanya demi diajarkan cara mengontrol es dan salju. Gadisnya, peri cantik pembawa keajaiban yang terkekang jeruji berjuluk monster kejam. Ratunya, dengan gaun birunya yang elegan dan mantel bermotif bunga es yang menunjukkan kedudukannya.

Elsa, ratunya, satu-satunya di dunia yang akan selalu mendampinginya.

Jack Frost menatap sayang pada sosok ayu dihadapannya. Mengusap pipi dingin Elsa penuh cinta.

Dan meski, meski tubuh dingin itu takkan lagi membalas sentuhnya, meski bibir ranumnya kini biru dan takkan lagi tersenyum untuknya, meski kelopak matanya telah tertutup dan takkan lagi menggoda Jack dengan tatap manja, meski Elsanya kini telah membeku sempurna, Jack akan tetap mencintainya, tetap di samping ratunya.

"…  _the cold never bothered me anyway!"_

 


End file.
